Father's Day Transformers Style!
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Short and sweet Father's Day fic. My first one! It's Transformers. Slight G1 AU like my fic, only Ratchet is alive here and he's NOT in my fic.


_**Father's Day Transformer's Style**_

**One Shot Fic for Dad's special day**

_G1 AU because it's _all_ the characters_

It was a peaceful day at the Autobot base. Well... as peaceful as it can get with three sparklings running around. Today wasn't just a normal average day though. Today was Father's Day and thanks to Melissa Jackson's education, the base was celebrating it. SnowCat was busy trying to keep Prowl occupied while Melissa and Gadget helped Nightwing, Heartwing, and SkyFlyer make Father's Day gifts. Perceptor was already slaving away in his lab anyway. "These cards will be great," smiled Gadget.  
"I love the little gifts their making," smiled Melissa. "Now be careful with the model magic, kids," she said as she helped the three sparklings make their gifts for all their special mechs.  
"Is Snow doing alright?" Gadget asked her human charge.  
"Last I checked. I hope she has her gifts already."

"She does," said Gadget. Carly came into the rec room with Daniel.

"Is it okay if he makes something too? Spike's busy right now so I wanted to drop Daniel off before he notices."

"Sure genki smile He can join in." Gadget just smiled as Daniel happily joined the twins in playing with the model magic.

"Hey, here you are Sky-..."  
"NOOO!" screamed said sparkling as the familiar yellow bug came near.  
"...Gee...what's wrong with you... Don't you-..."  
"Bumblebee, we're busy doing something here. It's a surprise so don't come any further. She's upset because she doesn't want the surprise ruined."  
"What surprise?" said Spike from behind Bumblebee.  
"Ack! Dad!"  
"You know..." Melissa hinted.  
"Oh... C'mon, Bumblebee. They're working on surprises. Let's go do something else." Bumblebee just shrugged and went away.  
"I wonder how SnowCat is doing distracting Prowl?" Melissa asked.

--

In Prowl's office:  
"Snow... Why do you want me to keep going over these Medical Reports? You know that's Ratchet's area."  
"Oh...so it is... But... I need your tactical advice..."

Prowl looked at his mate in confusion. "I don't see any logical explanation of wanting tactical advice for Medical Reports." he said.

"Well...then... I guess I should take them to Ratchet... Will you come with me?" she asked innocently.

Prowl got even more confused. "But what about the twins..." he started as he got up off his chair "I should go and check on them..."

"NO!" SnowCat calmed herself for a moment. "I mean, no. They're fine. Gadget and Melissa are watching them," she said with a smile.

"Okay Snow, what's going on?" Prowl asked in a serious matter.

"Nothing's going on," she smiled innocently, putting an arm around him.

Prowl tapped his foot impatiently. "You haven't been acting like yourself."

"...Alright... I'll spill. You know that human holiday of Father's Day?"

"I heard about it from Spike once long ago." Prowl said.

"Well, today is that day."

Prowl looked a bit surprised. "It's here already?"

"Yes. That's why I've been trying to keep you busy, away from the Rec Room and the twins."

Prowl just nodded with a small smile. "Alright... I'll leave them alone."

--

It wasn't long until things were finished. Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, Stalker, Perceptor, Ratchet, Spike and Wheeljack were all gathered on the Autobot sized couches in the Rec Room. Gadget, SnowCat, Melissa, Carly, Daniel, SkyFlyer, Nightwing, and Heartwing were holding cards and gifts away from the mechs and human's prying eyes. The sparklings and Daniel had been washed up so that all evidence was gone.

"Okay, so we seem to have some hard working sparklings in the base," Wheeljack smiled.  
"Yes, but…my project. Could we-…"  
"Percie dear…" Gadget started sweetly. "You WILL sit through this whole thing and wait until our lovely children have finished giving their fine gifts. UNDERSTAND?" she growled at his direction. He gulped and shut up about any type of work he thought he was going to get to do.

"Well, you've called us all here, shall we start?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, why don't we start with the father's first," smiled SnowCat. Gadget nodded.  
"Yes. SkyFlyer, Nightwing, Heartwing, Daniel?" she said as the four children went over to their respective fathers. Daniel presented Spike with a race car paper weight.

"Happy Father's Day, dad."  
"Thanks, I'll use it in my office," Spike smiled in reply. The twins smiled at each other before giving Prowl their gifts.

"Happy Father's Day!" the twins called happily as they held out what they had made to Prowl. Prowl smiled and took Nightwing's gift first.

"It's ta holds your pen when you is working," he said with a smile.  
"And it looks like you... Thanks Night. I'll use it all the time." Heartwing smiled shyly as he set Nightwing's gift aside and took hers.  
"Thanks, Heart," he said as he looked at the "World's Best Dad" trophy she had given him.  
"Isn't it sweet?" asked SnowCat. "I think she did a good job making it look like you."  


"That she did," he smiled. He pulled them into his lap and hugged them. "Thank you." SkyFlyer went over to Perceptor and handed him a model of the solar system. It was almost as big as her and she tried to hold it with both her hands. It was very colorful.

"...I-I made you new one..." she said very shyly. "To...repwace the ones I broked..."

"Aww, thank you so much SkyFlyer," he smiled. "You know what? It's much better than the other one."

"Weally?"

"Really," he said as he set the model down and pulled her into his lap. She giggled, happy tears falling as he hugged her close. Gadget smiled at this.

"Alright then," smiled Melissa. "Cute gifts so far. I suppose it's uncles and grandfathers." The three sparklings nodded. SkyFlyer went over and glomped Bumblebee.

"Made somefing for yous Unca Bee," she beamed with a big smile on her face plates. He smiled as he took the two small cars she had made. She had sculpted a blue beetle and a yellow beetle bug car with the model magic. They were right next to each other on a small base. She had made a card to go with it. It said "Happy Father's Day to my favorite uncle in the whole universe" in her under developed finger writing.

"Aww, thanks. I know who the yellow one is but who's the blue car?"

"Dat's ME silly! Dat's what I wants to be when I can transforms," she giggled. He blushed a bit. The others couldn't help but smile and chuckle. SkyFlyer hopped down as Nightwing and Heartwing came over with cards.

"For you, Uncle Bee," Nightwing said as both twins presented their cards.

"Thanks, guys." SkyFlyer followed Heartwing and Nightwing over to Stalker and Ratchet. The twins hugged Stalker first, handing him two hand made books. Each twin had picked their favorite story Stalker had told them and tried to recreate it in a story book.

"Thank you both. Just having you give me a Father's Day hug is enough. Having you two for grandchildren is the best gift I could ask for." They hopped down and waited as SkyFlyer hopped into his lap and hugged him too, giving him her card.

"Tank you lots Mister Grampa...for evryfing…"

"You can just call me Grandpa if you want, SkyFlyer. Your mother won't mind." SkyFlyer smiled. He pat her on the head before letting her down. Ratchet smiled as his grandchildren approached him.

"Happy Father's Day, Grampa!" both twins shouted happily as they gave him one big card they both worked together on.

"Thank you very very much. The cards are great, but you two are what really makes me happy." They smiled a she rubbed their heads affectionately. They went over to Perceptor and handed him one big card too.

"Cuz we love you too, Uncle Perceptor," smiled Heartwing. Nightwing just nodded.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it very much." Ratchet was surprised as SkyFlyer shyly walked up to him. He looked confused at Gadget.

"You ARE her great uncle, sir." He smiled a bit, turning his attention to the little blue femme. He took the card she was holding and looked at it.

"Thank you, Sky." She smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled back and set her down. She went right over to Prowl.

"Happy Father's Day, Unca Prowl," she beamed. He happily accepted her card and a hug. The twins shyly stood before Optimus, giving him their last card. It too was a big one both worked hard on. "To the biggest uncle and our favorite guardian" was written with glitter and painted hearts.

"You're welcome," he said quietly to Nightwing. He just smiled. "Thank you both for the nice card," he smiled as he picked them up and hugged them before setting them back down. They went over to Prowl and sat in his lap. SkyFlyer extended a hand to be picked up by Optimus as she held her card for him in the other. He did so, setting her into his lap.

"Happy Father's Day," she smiled, handing him her card. It was very pretty with glitter and star shapes all over it. It was blue and red like he was. "With love to my godfather" was written in alternating colors across the top of the card, again with her bad spelling. He smiled at Gadget, thanking her for the honorary title.

"It's very nice and I can tell you worked really hard on it. Thank you." SkyFlyer smiled before hopping down and going to her father.

"Well, now that the children are out of the way…" Melissa started. The sparklings and Daniel were happily sitting comfortable in their fathers' laps. SnowCat and Gadget stood, going to their respective mates. Both femmes had much more elegant cards to give, having special ordered them from human card stores with Melissa and Carly's help.

Gadget kneeled down to Perceptor and gave him a kiss before giving him his card. It was a white card with red roses on the cover. It had an intimate message, telling him how much she meant to her. "Thank you, Gadget."

"You're welcome, dear," she smiled. SnowCat did the same with Prowl. Her card was a red one with two white doves on it.

"Snow…you didn't have to…"

"Yes I did," she smirked, kissing him in a quick passionate kiss. "You gave me them…" she smiled, pointing to the two smiling twins. He smiled back. She went over to Ratchet and gave him a smaller brown colored card. On the cover along with words was a tiny orange screwdriver (tiny to cybetronians anyway, it's a regular everyday screwdriver). The cover said, "You always work hard to get all of your projects done. You've done a good job so far." Ratchet curiously opened the interesting card to read the inside. The words, "Happy Father's day from your toughest project yet," were written there with a "Love SnowCat". Ratchet snickered at the funny human joke (saw this card and it was cool, so I had to have Snow give him an Autobot sized version).

"You weren't so difficult," he said as he stood up. "You're the best thing I ever did," he added with a smile as hugged her. "You've made me happy, especially now with two grandchildren."

"…Happy Father's Day, dad…" she smiled. He smiled back before letting go. SnowCat went over to Stalker and gave him a simple blank card with a war plane just like his alternate form on the front. Inside were the words, "Thanks for being in my lifestream and helping with the twins. Thank you for Prowl and for accepting me into the family. Love SnowCat."

"Thank you, Snow. Those words mean a lot," he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome, Stalker." She went over to Optimus and handed him a simple, "Happy Father's Day" card. Inside she wrote, "To a great leader, because you guided my twins. Thank you. From SnowCat." He nodded his thanks. Gadget came over and presented Ratchet with a similar, simple Father's Day card. "To a great teacher, I appreciate everything you've done for me. I hope to be as great as you in my medical skills. Thanks for sticking with me, from Gadget," was written on the inside.

"You will be. Thanks for the card." She just smiled. She went over and hugged Wheeljack, giving him a Father's Day card for grandfathers. The words inside said a lot more than the card.

_**Thanks for raising me as your own. I would be dead if it weren't for you. Thanks for teaching me everything and giving me a father and a home. Oops! Did I just rhyme? **_laughs_** Anyway… I wouldn't be where I was today without you. Lots of Love, Gadget.**_

"Thanks, Gadget," he said as he stood. "I'm glad for everything too," He said as he hugged her closely. She hugged back, both almost crying. They pulled away and Gadget went over with the last gift of the day, a card. The card was red, white and blue with a generic picture of a military commander on the front. The card said things about what makes a great leader. Under the inscription on the inside was Gadget's handwriting, "You ARE all of these things and more. Bee and I are proud to be in your ranks. We couldn't imagine serving under anyone else. From Gadget."

"Thank you very much, Gadget. I couldn't be prouder or anymore honored to have you as part of my team." She hesitated hugging him, but he gave a nod of approval. She smiled and gave him a good hug before pulling away.

"Thank you sir…" He just smiled.

"Well, I think it's naptime," smiled Melissa to see Nightwing, Heartwing, SkyFlyer, and surprisingly Daniel fast asleep.

"I suppose so…" smiled Gadget, going over to take SkyFlyer out of Perceptor's arms.

"No…let me put her in bed. I'll nap with her."  
"Alright, it's your day," Gadget smiled. Perceptor smiled back and gently stood, readjusting SkyFlyer more comfortably before taking her to their bedroom to nap with her. Prowl and Spike did the same.

"Well, I need to get back to work," said Ratchet. "Thanks for everything," he said, going back to Medical Bay.

"I need to get back to my projects I was working on. Want to come help Gadget?"

"Sure, Grandpa," she smiled as she happily followed him to his lab, taking Perceptor's gifts to drop off at his lab on the way. SnowCat cleaned up the twin's gifts and SkyFlyer's card and went to Prowl's office to put them away. Stalker just relaxed on the couch with Bumblebee. Optimus stood up, taking all his cards and retiring to his office with a wave goodbye.

"Happy Father's day you guys," Melissa smiled as she watched all the father's leave. She decided to go with Carly while Spike stayed with Daniel. For their first big Father's Day, the Autobots hadn't done too badly.

**THE END**

Happy Father's Day to all those father's out there! Thanks for reading everyone


End file.
